More Ways to Get Killed by Organization XIII
by NinjaLuffer1215
Summary: Here's another 50 ways to get yourself killed by Organization XIII. Rated T for safety. Chapter 2 is up! More crazy ways you can get the organization to kill you :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any kingdom hearts characters

* * *

50 More Ways to Get Yourself Killed by Organization XIII

When the power goes out, make Larexene power the microwave so you can eat a hot pocket

Help Marluxia braid Xigbar's hair

Replace Xigbar's guns with marshmallow shooters

Yell really loud for Larexene to stop farting

Keep calling Demyx's sitar a guitar

Ask Vexen what he thinks of the organization's symbol

Steal Luxord's cards, again

Ask Vexen where babies come from

Repeatedly call Xigbar, Pepi Le Pu, for several reasons

Ask Saix where he keeps his cookies

Ask Lexaeus how he feels about constantly killing people, with his face

Tell Marluxia that his hair color brings out his eyes

Inform Xigbar that you thought only girls wore pony tails

Tie Demyx's shoe laces together. Watch how may times he falls down

Claim you know the real reason that Xemnas keeps so many guys around

Warn everybody not to stand behind Axel after burrito night

Claim that you found the missing evolutionary link, then apologize when you realized it was just Xaldin

Tell Roxas that you know why he has the key blade, then refuse to tell him

Tell Xion that you know the real reason Xemnas created her

Frantically run up to Xemnas, and tell him that you can't decided which cloak to wear.

Ask Demyx rapid fire math questions. Watch his head explode

Whine to Xemnas that Xaldin won't let you stab people with his spears

Tell Vexen he looks like a pedophile

Ask Xemnas why he always keeps Namine locked away in a room

Tell Larexene that Roxas called her old

Tell everyone that you figured out what Xemnas' name mixed around is, and you know why

Run away screaming that you saw a monster whenever Lexaeus comes down the hallway

Ask Xigbar why he has an eye patch

Call Axel a 'porcupine'

Ask Saix if he was a kebler elf in his past life

Suspiciously ask Vexen what exactly he is studying

Tell everyone that their cloaks do not make them look scary

Demand that Luxord pay you the $50 he owes you

Tell Xemnas that you think his hair style is stupid

Leave Roxas cryptic clues about his key blade, and refuse to explain them

Run around the castle waving around Larexene's underwear

Ask Saix what the hell his weapon is supposed to be

Call Marluxia a pansy, when he threatens to kill you, tell him that you can't kill somebody by bitch slapping them

Tell Xion that she's an emo version of Kairi

Call Xemnas 'mansex'

Ask Xaldin if he let Marluxia do his hair

Shoot plunger darts at everyone, and blame it on Xigbar

Ask Axel if he's a pyromaniac

Tell Marluxia that a scythe isn't very feminine

Ask the organization why they hell they keep getting their butt kicked by a little boy

Ask Zexion to play Russian roulette with you

Give Axel sake, enough said

Ask Larexene to go swimming with you

Ask Xigbar if he is growing out his hair for Locks of Love

Tell the organization that you have already played the whole game, and that they lose

* * *

AN: Hope you like my story, please review, and there might be more :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** i do not own anybody here

* * *

Tell Xemnas that you thought only Jedi were allowed to have light sabers

Ask Xigbar if he's planning on dressing up like batman for Halloween, because he likes to hang upside down

Ask Xigbar if he is planning on replacing Jonny Depp in the next 'Pirates of the Caribbean' movie

Try to stab Zexion when he isn't looking, then tell him you're just trying to do him a favor

Tell everyone that you think Larexene is part bug

Challenge Xemnas to duel to the death with your plastic light saber, complete with cheesy sound effects

Dress up like Sora

Steal Lexaeus' stuffed moogle and show it to everybody

Put everybody's uniform in the dryer. Watch them shrink before your eyes

Tell everybody that you think the Akasuki's uniforms are much cooler

Tape a 'kick me' sign on Zexion's back. Laugh when he think that everybody hates him

Ask Xigbar why he's missing an eye

Run up and slap Roxas for no reason

See if Axel will light your farts for you

Tell Vexen that you found the little boys hidden in his room. Be scared if he doesn't call your bluff

Demand that Saix gives you his cookies, again

Sarcastically tell Xigbar you love his salt and pepper look, then ask his real age

Throw a party while Xemnas is away, blame on Roxas when he gets back

Sing the 'Oscar Meyer Weiner' song while joyfully skipping through out the castle

Constantly crack jokes about the organization not having hearts

* * *

AN: hope you liked chapter 2. if anybody has any ideas for more, just let me know. please review :)


End file.
